A Shop with Delicious Tea
by AnonymousBuono
Summary: When Yukari Sanjo falls ill during a recording session for Utau's new album, Yuu Nikaido is called in to take care of her. She dreams of the times in the past when she first met him, and when they first get together. When she wakes again, he's there. And he won't be leaving her again.
**Note: if it isn't clear, italicized portions take place in the past, when Yukari is in high school.**

* * *

Setting: After the Shugo Chara! Party

Character(s): Yukari Sanjo, Yuu Nikaido

* * *

 **We are Buono!** : _A Shop With Delicious Tea (_ _紅茶の美味しい店_ _)_

* * *

Being sick needed to be outlawed.

Yukari Sanjo, elder sister of Kairi Sanjo and manager of pop idol Utau Hoshina, has never, ever been this sick, ever.

But, that morning, she'd said "fuck it" because Utau needed her if they were going to pull off going independent, and she couldn't afford to miss a day of work.

It was possibly the stupidest decision she'd ever made.

Today, they were working on the arrangements for some of Utau's new songs. They were working on the guitar part, and, truth be told, Yukari wasn't actually doing much. The producer, the arranger, and the musicians were doing most of the work, with Utau adding in her input.

Yukari would've had plenty to add, too, if she wasn't this sick.

A raging headache, a stuffy nose, probably a fever, a horrible cough.

Utau was talking with the arranger and the producer about something, who knows, when she turned around and asked Yukari, "Hey, Sanjo-san, what do you think?"

Yukari had been sitting at a table, head in her hands with her eyes closed for a quick breather that had ended up lasting longer than she thought it would. Though she heard Utau speak, and knew that it was director at her, she hadn't truly heard what she'd asked, and so she lifted her head and said with a dazed, "Hmm? What?"

Utau, concerned, asked, "Sanjo-san, are you alright?"

Yukari feebly nodded her head, not wanting to move it much, and moved to stand up as she said, "Yeah, what'd you say before?" As soon as she took a step away from a table, she had a coughing fit and her nose was running again, and her head started to hurt again.

Before she knew it, she was kneeled on the ground, and Utau was kneeling next to her, patting her back and saying, "I think you should go home."

It sounded like a good idea, she was so tired… so tired… But she had to work! And so she said stubbornly, "Work… I have to work!"

And then someone who sounded a lot like the producer, Yukari honestly couldn't tell because her eyes were so tired, said, "It's ok, we have it covered here. Let your body rest…"

Let her body rest, huh? It sounded like a good idea, she was so tired… and it was so hot… But, she had to work!

Yukari mumbled out a protest, she felt so lightheaded, but Utau only said, "No, just rest, you've been pulling too many all-nighters. Is that younger brother of yours around, yet?" When Yukari mumbled something along the lines of "no," Utau then replied, "Right, of course not, I'll call Nikaido instead. It's the weekend, he'll have time."

Yuu? What? Ugh.

Ah, whatever. Looks like she couldn't help it.

As Yukari groggily followed a staff member out of the room, she was lead to an armchair in the lobby and was taken to the world of dreams for a long overdue nap.

* * *

 _Yukari Sanjo was proud to say that she was managing just fine in Tokyo._

 _She'd spent her entire life in the Aomori Prefecture, and it was nice and quaint, but Yukari had bigger dreams._

 _Her goal had been to go to high school in Tokyo so she could then get into a good university and get rich._

 _The exams for the particular high school she'd chosen to attend had been rather difficult, since it was a private institution in which the majority of the students came from Seiyo Academy._

 _But, she'd still passed with flying colors and got accepted, and she was proud to say that she was one of the few from outside of Tokyo to get accepted._

 _Things had been going great, she'd made new friends, getting good grades in her rigorous classes, and she was on track to going to university._

 _There was, however, this one boy in her English class who always found a way to annoy her to pieces._

 _His name was Yuu Nikaido and he was infuriatingly taller than her._

 _He also had this annoying façade of being a clumsy and cheerful guy, using the most irritatingly optimistic voice._

 _But then he'd sneak up behind her and make teasing, almost mocking, comments in this low and serious voice with the most aggravating smirk on his face._

 _She hated him. Hated that everyone was fooled into thinking he was the class clown, hated that he had the nerve to push all her buttons._

 _Even though he was on the soccer team and kind of hot, he was still the most annoying person ever, and she definitely hated him._

 _Yeah._

* * *

Some idiot was shaking her shoulder.

Ugh, she felt horrible. Her sinuses, her head, her throat, really just her entire body.

She hadn't been this sick in years.

Yukari slapped the hand away in irritation with a slurred, "Go away."

And then Yuu's voice came flowing out and Yukari remembered that she was still in the lobby of the building, "Sorry, but it looks like I'll be taking you home, so I can't go away just yet."

Yukari's arm flopped out to wave him away with a mumbled, "fuck off."

Yuu simply smiled tenderly and chuckled, "Still as pleasant as ever, I see." He reached out and took Yukari's hand in his own, and pulled the woman up to her feet.

Yukari was quick to take her hand away, and blearily opened her eyes and grudgingly started walking to the front doors murmuring, "Whatever."

She was too tired for this.

Yuu followed closely behind her, and was there to catch her when she dissolved into a coughing fit.

After that, Yukari only slapped Yuu away once more as he helped her to his car and then into her apartment.

* * *

 _With the ring of the bell, school was let out for the day, and Yukari exited the building with Hana Fujisaki by her side._

 _Yukari sneezed, and with a sniffle and a groan, she grabbed a tissue and pulled her face mask down for just a moment to blow her nose. She threw the tissue into a discarded trash can, pulled her face mask back up over her nose and mouth, and applied hand sanitizer._

 _Hana watched her carefully and asked, "Are you sure you're alright, Sanjo-san?"_

 _Yukari pulled the glasses off her face momentarily to rub at her eyes and said, her voice slightly muffled by the mask, "Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine, I just need to go home and take a nap."_

 _Hana, her brown hair pulled up into a neat bun, was the epitome of grace as she said in her gentle voice, "You don't look well, and we all know you're bad at taking care of yourself. Come back over to the Fujisaki estate, we can make you some tea."_

 _Yukari put her glasses back on her face, and said firmly, "No, it's too far away, and I have to study for that English test tomorrow." The sun reflected off of her glasses as she added with a determined look on her face, "I have to get a higher grade than Nikaido."_

 _Hana sighed and shook her head, "You and Nikaido-kun are always going back and forth. Honestly, it's as if you're a married couple!"_

 _A girl with long wavy light brown hair in two low pig-tails bounded up to them with a cheerful smile on her face as she interjected, "Yup! Definitely. You two were made for each other!"_

 _Yukari scoffed and retorted, "You two are delusional, Nikaido is such a sneak and a fake, not to mention annoying!"_

 _Hana raised an eyebrow, "I've seen your arguments, and it definitely seems like you two are flirting in your own, strange, way."_

 _The cheery girl nodded with a soft smile and added, "Yup! And you two are so much alike, too! Yuu-kun pretends to be sweet and clumsy type, and then Yukari-chan pretends to be the class prez type… but you're both actually just grumpy little kittens! It's so cute!"_

 _Yukari glared at the cheery girl and Hana, deadpanning, "Fujisaki, Nakamura, shut the fuck up."_

 _The cheery girl, whose surname was Nakamura, shoved at Yukari's shoulder in playful anger as she said, "It's Nodoka!" She hopped in front of Yukari, blocking the path, and said in a heavily accented English, as if she were a teacher, "Call me Nodoka-chan. Repeat after me: NO-DO-KA-CHAN. Say!"_

 _Yukari's intimidating tone of voice was muffled by her face mask as she said, unyielding, "NA-KA-MU-RA."_

 _This time, Nodoka was the one saying, "Shut the fuck up." She had her arms crossed and was pouting in a playful attempt to be cute and angry at the same time._

 _Hana laughed gently and patted both girls on the shoulder as she said, "Come on, there's this shop around the corner with really delicious tea, let's go get some! It'll help your cold."_

* * *

Yuu Nikaido adjusted the wet cloth resting on Yukari Sanjo's forehead as the woman lay asleep in her bed, tucked safely under the covers. She had a thermometer sticking out of her mouth, and Yuu retrieved it to check the temperature.

He shook his head, and chuckled upon seeing the reading. Turning to Yukari, he said to the sleeping woman with a tender smile, "Looks like you've got a mild fever."

Still kneeling next to her bed, he brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face and said tenderly, "It's the cold season, yet you don't remember to do things like bundle up when you pull all-nighters. It's been years yet you're still careless about your own health. It's been years yet you're still as stubborn as ever..."

Knowing he'd never get away with such a sincere compliment when she was conscious, he added softly, "It's cute." His soft smile turned melancholy as he added, "I just wish you'd let me in again. It's always been work first for you. Before your own health and before me comes work."

Yuu chuckled bitterly as he added, "I used to be like that, too. But ever since the Hinamori and the Guardians, I've been more conscious about my own happiness."

Hoping for his words to somehow touch Yukari's heart, he said, "Yes, you're achieving your dreams, but you've been wearing yourself out." Resting his hand on top of Yukari's he added, "This is rest is long overdue."

Yuu stood up to retrieve some more things for Yukari, still speaking softly to his love.

Yukari stirred but did not wake, following his voice, and letting it take her to the world of dreams.

* * *

 _Hana Fujisaki and Yukari Sanjo stopped in front of the tea shop. The store's logo was a chibi green prince with a binky, and the store's sign was in a cute font with light green writing that read, "Maccha's."_

 _Yukari raised an eyebrow and deadpanned, her voice muffled by her face mask, "Cute, I'm guessing it's famous for its green tea?"_

 _Hana nodded, "Indeed it is. This shop is actually one of Nodoka-chan's favorites, and it's actually owned by one of our underclassmen friends."_

 _"I'm guessing that friend is one of your acquaintances from the Guardians?" Yukari asked monotonously, aware of the student council gimmick that Seiyo Academy's elementary school had._

 _Hana nodded, "Yup, Kumai-san's family owns it, she's the extremely tall girl among the third-year middle schoolers. She was the first Joker's chair."_

 _Yukari nodded absentmindedly and added, "She and that airheaded, derpy pop idol Suzuki girl from among the second-years are really obsessed with green tea." Yukari looked over the shop again, noticing the decals on the windows, and added, "Nakamura would've loved this, it's too bad that she was too busy to come."_

 _Hana nodded and gently pulled on Yukari's arm and said, "Come, let's go inside. Homemade tea is always best, of course, but there is no shop with better green tea than this one."_

 _With that, they went inside and were greeted by a warm atmosphere._

 _The store was made to look like a homey log cabin, with a faux chimney and fireplace with light green flames decorating the wall on the right. The wall on the left was decorated with various paintings and pictures, and behind them were the front door and the windows, as well as window seats for those who wanted to drink their tea with a view of the outside._

 _The front desk was towards the back of the store, with the kitchen directly behind it. Also in the back along the left wall was a faux log throne with green tea themed decorations. On it was a life-sized plushie of the store's mascot. This faux throne rested on a small wooden stage._

 _All of the tables had a light green tablecloth and a small plushie of the mascot, as well as place settings. The chairs were simple, but had light green cushions on them and a light green flag with the shop's mascot on it._

 _Yukari blinked, the store admittedly had a nice, comfy atmosphere, even if she wasn't into cute things._

 _A waitress approached them, stopping in front of the podium where they would greet customers. This waitress wore a light green sweater with the store's logo on it, as well as a short black skirt and white shoes with matching laces._

 _"Hello, welcome to Maccha's! Thank you for coming," the waitress greeted them. "A table for two?"_

 _Hana nodded politely, "Yes, please."_

 _The waitress then led them to a table close to the front door, and placed two menus on their table and then said with a bow, "I will be back momentarily to take your orders." She then walked off to take care of other work._

 _Right as Hana and Yukari took their seats, however, Hana's cellphone rang. Hana took out her phone and upon seeing the caller ID, excused herself to take the call, "Sorry, I have to take this. If the waitress comes back, could you please tell her that I'd like the oolong tea?" Yukari nodded, and Hana walked out to take the call._

 _Yukari then picked up the menu and stared at it, not truly reading what it said. She instead began to space out, not thinking much of anything._

 _She was shaken out of her thoughts when the door opened, and two more customers stepped through. Yukari looked over, expecting to see Hana come back, but was instead greeted by two boys she knew well, "Nikaido?! Amakawa?!" She narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here?"_

 _Tsukasa Amakawa replied with a dazzling yet airy smile, "Why, we're getting tea of course!" He checked his watch, however, and then winced in a show of faux worry as he said, still sounding tranquil, "Oh, but it looks as though I'm late for a meeting! I have to go, but I'd hate to leave you here alone, Yuu-kun."_

 _Tsukasa gave Yukari an expecting look, but she just deadpanned instead, "I'm not inviting Nikai-dumbass to sit at my table. Hana is supposed to take that seat."_

 _Hana then returned, and said with a rather suspiciously calm smile on her face as she said, "Oh, it's no problem, really. I have to leave now, I've got dance practice, I'm sure you understand." She turned to Yuu, whose facial expression was carefully blank, and said, "Nikaido-kun, you're free to take my seat." Hana bowed before turning around and leaving, "I'll see you all tomorrow at school!"_

 _Yukari glared at Hana's back as she left and shouted, her voice still muffled by her face mask, "Fujisaki! Get back here, Fujisaki! Traitor!"_

 _Tsukasa ignored Yukari and sat Yuu down in the chair across from Yukari's before slowly backing away, the same serene smile on his face, "Well, I have to go to that meeting now, enjoy your date!"_

 _Yukari was now glaring at Tsukasa's back and hissed, "Oi! Amakawa! We're not on a date, you fucking traitor!" Tsukasa simply chuckled as he left, and Yukari huffed, sitting back down in her chair, and crossing her arms with a disgruntled scowl on her face._

 _The waitress then came back, and seemingly unfazed by Yuu's appearance, simply asked politely, "Alright, have you decided what you would like?"_

 _Yukari sighed and said shortly, "The green tea, please."_

 _Yuu then added with a polite smile, "and do you have any roll cake?"_

 _The waitress nodded, "Yes, we sure do!" She scribbled the orders down on her notepad and said, "Alright, so it's two green teas and a roll cake to share. I'll be back with your order shortly."_

 _Yukari sent an exasperated look at the back of the leaving waitress upon hearing the "roll cake to share" part._

 _She groaned, "Ugh, why does everyone just assume that I'm with a fake clown like you?"_

 _Yuu shrugged and leaned back in his seat, having been suspiciously quiet and calm the whole time. Not a single threatening or goofy word came flying out of his mouth. Instead, he said a little too casually, "Probably because I've been trying to get your attention."_

 _Yukari did a double take. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? She asked harshly, "What do you mean, 'get my attention'? You're so passively aggressive when everyone else isn't watching, but I'm on to you."_

 _Yuu chuckled, the sound might've been sincere to others, but Yukari could detect something almost sinister hidden in it as Yuu said in a low voice, "Sorry, I suppose I'm not all that good at expressing how I feel anymore." There was a pause before he added, "To be blunt, I've been picking fights with you because I'm interested in you… You know, romantically."_

 _Yukari scoffed, though the effect was muffled by her face mask, "'Romantically'? Bullshit. All you do is mock me and challenge me behind everyone else's backs. How is that romantic interest?"_

 _Yuu raised an eyebrow, not deterred by Yukari's statement, "You do the same to me, and with much more vigor might I add." Yukari responded with a glare, not yielding to Yuu's attempt to make peace._

 _Yuu sighed, and reached over to gently rest his hand on Yukari's forearm as he said as sincerely as he possibly could, "I just want to get along, for tomorrow's sake."_

 _He then added softly, in a way that was far gentler than his cheerful façade or his twisted serious persona, "Tell me everything about you, and I'll tell you everything about me. You're the one I want to give my heart to, if you'll forgive it."_

 _Yukari stared at Yuu, not sure what to make of his confession. She looked him over, trying to read him. His eyes, they were so sincere, looking at her in a way so tender that Yukari was surprised when she realized that she'd seen that look in his eyes before._

 _Every time they were alone, even if it was his twisted, serious persona doing the talking, his eyes always gave away his hidden feelings._

 _Yukari just hadn't been looking._

 _And, she realized that she would have never started going back and forth with him if she hadn't harbored some sort of secret affection for him. If she'd truly hated him, she wouldn't have been playing that game._

 _And so, Yukari took his hand in hers._

 _The two of them drank delicious tea, and walked through the town together. Someone, aka two high fiving friends, were watching them._

* * *

Yukari was sweating, constantly shifting in bed. Yuu walked in with some tea and soup, and, upon seeing how unsettled Yukari was, quickly placed them down on her nightstand and tried to calm her down.

Yuu whispered words of comfort to her as he took care of her. She followed the sound of his voice, and it took her deeper into the world of dreams.

The woman was mumbling things in her sleep, dreaming of all those times she spent with the man taking care of her.

That time they were climbing a hill and reached a grassy plain with the prettiest of views. The wind had been gentle. The two of them had crossed a river, the current was so fast. Back then, too, he'd told her, whilst she was grabbing onto his arm, to let her body relax

Yukari began tossing and turning, as she had nightmares of the countless times they'd fought, and the one time they'd broken up.

That break up had been bad enough for them to remain broken up for _years_.

As Yuu replaced the wet cloth on her head, he heard her mumble in her sleep, "Don't… don't leave… me… just a fight… even… tears… flowing."

Yuu smiled tenderly at her sleeping form, whispering a vow full of love, "I won't leave again, if that's what you want."

He brushed some of the hair out of her face, lightly caressing the skin. He then drew it away to pick up the cup of tea, and stirring it, letting the aroma draw Yukari out of her sleep.

As the woman blearily drew her eyes open, she let down her walls upon seeing Yuu by her bed, and couldn't keep the relief out of her tired voice as she breathed, "Yuu…"

Yuu gently moved to sit on the edge of Yukari's bed, and helped her sit up. She took the tea into her hands, and gave Yuu a grateful smile as she said, "I don't say this much, but thank you…"

Yuu responded with a gentle hand on her knee and a soft, "I don't say this much… but would you like to marry me?"

Yukari couldn't fight the small smile coming across her face as she replied, "Of course."


End file.
